Since I saw your little mermaid suitcase
by quam900
Summary: "Don't mind him, he's just too scared of you…if you want I can call you Puckzilla"
1. When they met

(Not my usual OPT, but the idea just sprung on me…Read and review)

Sam Evans. His parents died at the age of 3, and he was put in the custody of his Aunt and Uncle. Correction: his _abusive_ aunt and uncle. I know it's a bit Disney, but he was hit and whipped with a cane daily. He lived in a hovel of a bedroom, with a whole in his roof, meaning that each time there was a downpour or a gust of wind, which wasn't uncommon in Oklahoma; it would leak directly into his room. Sam had illnesses constantly and missed school at lot. The neighbours suspected the boy was in peril, and therefore called social services. After only a 1 day investigation, Sam was taken away and put into a foster house, Livetenborough.

Noah Puckerman. His dad left his mom at the young age of 4. His mother, usually a tough broad from Nebraska, was unable to cope and turned to drinking. She spent nights at bars, picking up strange men and doing endless drug rallies. Noah would have to spend nights, even weeks without a meal on the table, and without even seeing his mom. When the papers starting to accumulate and the neighbours heard Noah's relentless hunger filled shrieks, they called social services. After only a 1 day investigation, Noah was taken away and put into a foster home, Livetenborough.

Quinn Fabray. She was part of a loving and healthy Christian family. She was taken to the park by her daddy, swinging and sliding her way around the playground. Her mommy taught her to bake cookies and went shopping for long pretty pink dresses, and matching hair bands…of course. One anniversary night, the Fabray parents were going on a long weekend trip to a bed and breakfast in Sherman Oakes. They decided to drive there from Santa Monica, they're home town. Let's just say, the couple never made it back. In their will, Quinnie was left to Judy's father, Hank. At the time they wrote the document, Hank was as fit as a fiddle. Yet after the last 4 years, he took a bad turn, and was diagnosed with early symptoms of Alzheimer's disease. The court ordered to see whether Hank Maxwell would be fit enough to look after the young Blonde. After only a 1 day investigation, Quinn was taken away and put into a foster home, Livetenborough.

The three arrived at Livetenborough at the age of 5. Sam and Noah arrived on a Wednesday. The boys lined up, with the other 'fresh meat' as Sam had heard the older boys call them and was listening to a tall woman tell them the house rules. Pretty easy, no fighting, sneaking out, etc. All the other young kids started making their ways to their bedrooms, dragging their luggage up the staircases. Yet the mop top and the Mohawk stood in the hallway, gawping at the look of a nice clean home, with smiling residents and the smell of cooking food. Sam was just happy to see that he had a roof this time.

"Who are you?" he heard from behind him. Sam whirled around seeing the young boy in a t-shirt with ripped sleeves and a skull and cross bone pattern on his khaki trousers.

"I'm Sam Evans" he sheepishly replied, blinking in nervousness. Sam had never spoken to a kid before. Actually, Sam rarely spoke. He got beaten if he even tried to speak back in Oklahoma. This was new territory.

"I'm Noah..we have to be best mates" The other boy ordered, spitting on his hand and stretching it out to Sam. The blonde boy hesitated, confused by this message.

"You then spit on your hand, then we shake. I used to do it with ma pop, then he went away for a while, I guess you'll do until he comes back" The boy shrugged his shoulders and stepped towards the Blonde again, wriggling his hand infront of Sam.

Sam pursed his large lips together and spat on his right hand and shook Noah's. That's the day that the two always remembered. They shared a bedroom, out of choice, and did everything together. Sam even started to call Noah, 'Puck'. Yep, they were best buds.

Quinn arrived the next Friday. Jenny, the carer, carried her little mermaid suitcase into the house, holding hands with the shaking leaf of a Blonde girl.

"Okay Quinnie, you've got your own room, its pink just how you're grandpa said you like it. He'll visit you next Tuesday, okay honey?" The woman was very endearing; she didn't tower over Quinn, but knelt to be eye level with her. The timid girl nodded and with that Jenny rushed up the stairs to place Quinn's Disney princess themed luggage into her new bedroom-for life.

Quinn vagely heard the same woman shout across the top floor landing. She still had a sweet tone, but it was just a few decibels higher.

"NOAH, SAM, don't run, you'll break your necks!" The boys ran anyway. They were laughing down the staircase, running until Sam came to an abrupt halt, and, seeing as Puck was following, he slammed straight into Sam's back. "Woah" was all that the boys could say. That was it. She was so pretty. Boy's they're age don't usually care about girls. _They have cooties._ But she was standing there, with long, wavy golden hair and a pink sundress on. They could've easily mistaken her for a princess, not some messed up kid being chucked into a home.

After she mindlessly gazed up and around the house, her eyes fell on the boys. They were stood silent, staring at her. Due to her past month, she could have ripped they're heads off. _A Fabray had manners._ Her father's words rung through her ears. She smiled sweetly at the duo, who returned the smile, albeit falteringly.

Puck swiftly popped infront of Sam and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Puck. You're new" he stated, rather dimly.

"Yep, I'm Quinn, what kind of a name is Puck?" She still kept her smile; she was good at hiding her emotions, sweeping them under the rug. She got enough fricking practise.

"His second name is Puckerman" explained Sam, who has come out of his comatose state and is now standing next to his best pal, "I'm Sam, his best friend"

"Move it _Noah!" _spat a tall boy, emerging from the playroom done with watching boxers beating the crap out of each other. He was the one to fear, but on his third day, Puck gave up with his _scary act _and confronted him. There was a 9 year age difference, so he took his beating.

"Shove it Karofsky, Puckzilla's gonna go all crazy on your ass!" shouted the minute little boy, thinking a long strip of hair across his head makes him 'tough' so to speak.

"Hey Princess, don't talk to this fag anymore" was Karofsky's final remark as he left, not before vicously ruffling Quinn's hair, causing her to flinch and whimper.

The three remained quiet for a minute until Quinn smoothed down her hair and extended her hand, placing it on Puck's upper arm, "Don't mind him, he's just too scared of you…if you want I can call you Puckzilla" she smiled, a genuine smile this time and tilted her head. _Fabray's have manners._

"Thanks…you're pretty. Wanna be our third best pal?" Sam shifted awkwardly. He hadn't agreed to this! He didn't want a third best friend! Plus she's a girl, and he doesn't want yet another disease!

"Um… I'm not sure…is that okay?" her face turned to Sam, who nodded smiling. Somehow he melted under her beautiful gaze.

"I'll call you Q" piped in Sam, "If you're my new best friend…you need a nickname".


	2. When they hugged

They're now 15. It's been a ten year friendship. None of the three had been adopted yet, or even fostered. Yet, they didn't care. They were so connected, so in sync…and they couldn't even dream of being apart. They were family.

Sam called her 'Q'. He always has, and he always will. It's quick and it just rolls off of your tongue. Puck lost the game of a 'cutesy nickname'. Sam bagsied Q and whenever Puck _tries_ to call her that, he gets a yelling from Sam. "Get your own fricking nickname dude" So Puck just settled for 'Fabray'. It's better than Quinn, he guesses.

She calls him 'Sammy'. How fricking adorable, Puck thinks. Every time she calls for him, he wants to clench his fist and shatter Sam into a million pieces. SO what if they were best pals? Quinn meant a lot more to him quite honestly. However, Sam's not the only one who gets a nickname. She calls him Zill. No-one else gets it. Sam kinda gets it, but he doesn't like it. The story behind that is that…well…Puckzilla is a bit of a mouthful. So, when he refused to let her return to calling him Puck…she decided Zill is a cute enough name.

Puck always felt Sam was his competition. Ever since day one. They shared Quinn, she always sat in the middle of them, and always shared her affection evenly, making the competition hard to call. Puck's not sure whether the competition for Sam is for Quinn's love…romantically. Sam may just want to spend time with his best friend, but for Puck…it's always a competition for her love.

One night, when everyone is out, Puck and Quinn decide to watch a movie. He settles in the playroom, on the couch, and begins on the popcorn. And Quinn enters the room, in her tight pyjama shorts and a…_very_…low cut tank top. Holy…mother of God. Yes, she's so hot he's turned to Christianity.

"Zill, you started the movie without me?" she does her puppy dog pout and slumps on the couch next to him, cradling her knee to her chin.

"Shut it Fabray, you took so fucking long with your hair or whatever" he retorts tapping the end of the remote on her nose.

The next bit wasn't expected. She snuggled onto him, her head on his shoulder, her body leaning on his and her hand stretched across his stomach. He tensed awkwardly. _Where the fuck do I put my hand? Her boob? Her hair? Her hip? _He stuttered for a few minutes before deciding the hip was a safe bet.

He really didn't know what the movie was about…all he knew was the girl of his dreams, was pressed against him. Despite the fact he knows that Jews don't have heaven, this must be some sort of equivalent…

A half hour went by.

"He's the murderer" She stated boldly, as if she'd seen it before.

He scoffed. "What? No way Fabray, he's the most obvious suspect…it'll never be him"

Now, she scoffed, "He. Is. The. Murderer. End of"

He shifted and she looked up into his eyes, "You're not always right, _Q"_ he mocked. She squirted up, throwing endless amounts of popcorn at him.

"That's Sam's name for me you ASS!" she teased clambering ontop and wrestling him. They were laughing hysterically now…and he fought back, now she was on her back.

He picked up a single piece of corn, and was trying to force it through her clenching lips, which was getting easier as she just kept laughing.

"EAT IT" he yelled.

"Um, hi guys?" a third party entered the room. Oh fuck you Sam Evans.

"SAMMY" she launched away from Puck and now into Sam's arms. He hugged her back, picking her up and throwing her back on the couch.

"Listen you two, we need to talk" his expression was really stern and serious. Puck had never seen him like this before.

"Are you breaking up with us?" giggled Quinn, and Puck stifled his laugh into the back of Quinn's neck.

"GUYS! Listen now!" he was _really serious now._ Sam rested on the adjacent arm of the couch. He was shaking now, and Puck sensed Quinn was worried. They were all very tense.

"I'm gay"

FUCK YES…..OH THANK YOU LORD, ALLAH, BUDDAH, SATAN OR WHOEVER.

"WE KNOW" giggled Quinn, turning back to the TV and turning the movie from pause. Sam shifted again and picked up the remote. He paused it and stared at her, raised eyebrows and wearing a 'what the hell face'.

"What do you mean 'we know'?"

She swirled onto her knees, "Sammy, babe, your hair is brighter than the sun, whereas the time we met, you were dirty blonde haired. You wear skinny jeans, and every time I wear a tank top you _never_ stare….I know, and I don't care, you're still the same guy to me because I love you…and so does Puck, so stop feeling sorry for yourself, sit down and shut up" she winked at the last remark and snuggled in between her boys.

_Oh yea_, thought Puck, _no competition…I've won._


	3. When they kissed

They were in they're summer vacation. The threesome had to move schools...due to some...unpleasantness...with a vending machine, long story short they can't ever go back. So, they had to transfer to William McKinley High School. None of them had ever heard of the place before.

Quinn was the most nervous...if that's even possible. She had everything at Lima high, friends, popularity..no boyfriend but that's beside the point. She was happy and now that's being dragged away from underneath her, just like her parents were.

It was the night before the first day of school, and it was 11pm...so everyone was in their rooms.

"Dude...I'm so in there for quarterback, I heard the one they got now...fred hudson or whatever...is like a deer on ice when it comes to football, like Bambi!" Gloated Puck, leaning casually on his bed.

"I'm so fucked dude...I heard that there's this homophobe there...azimo? I'm dead...no reputation or anything. Kill. Me"

Sam was pacing up and down their closet of a 'bedroom'. He really was nervous, shaking to be precise. He only came out at the start of the summer, and to have to come out to complete strangers? Whole new ball park, no pun intended.

Puck spent the next ten minutes calming Sam down with a chorus of 'I got your back' and 'I'm gonna kick their fucking asses if they say so much as one word'

By this time it was midnight. And Sam, was lights out.

Puck wasn't. No fricking way. When the lights were off, Pucks emotions came into full display. _What if I don't make varsity? What if nobody even notices I exist? What if I can't protect Sam? And worst of all...what if Quinn moves on from me?_ This could be a crap year...

At the moment his eyes were fluttering closed and he felt his brain drift off into a deep sleep, the door creaked open, allowing slithers of the hallway lights to sneak through, briefly illuminating their shadow filled room. The door then shut again, and Puck felt a warm body peel back his covers and press against himself, sighing deeply.

He knew it was her.

He has no idea how...but...he does

"I'm so scared Zill" he heard her squeak into his shoulder, her laboured breathes indicated that she had been crying, and seeing as she was all alone in that big room of hers, she found solitude in the only guy she ever wanted to be with in her fragile state.

He reached down into her cheek and padded and the smooth skin. It was moist. She had definitely been crying. This made him hold her tighter, as there's nothing worse than the people you love being broken...it makes you want to collapse into a black whole or wrap his golden girl in bubblewrap.

"Me too Fab" he whispered into her strawberry scented hair, "but I got your back Quinnie, if any guy comes near you...I'm gonna react like daddy fabray would, ya hear?"

This made her giggle. And a genuine one this time. She shuffled up, she claimed that it was so her head rested on the pillow...but honestly...she loved staring into the swirling vortex that was his big brown eyes.

"I'll always have to compare those idiots to you..and it won't be worthwhile" she whispered her voice hoarse from her hysteria earlier, but genuine with her complete and utter worship for 'Zill'.

Before he knew it, her lips were on his kissing him softly, but breaking only after a moment and running her hand through his Mohawk, "you're always my knight in shining armour...shame I can't be your princess".

And with that she settled into her position prior to the kiss, ready to fall asleep in his arms. _What the hell did she mean by that? She can always be my princess...right?_


	4. When they met the others

So it has started. Their first day of school…and that kiss you say? Apparently…completely forgotten by Quinn. She didn't even mention it, the morning routine went according to the usual plan, with her making his toast before he has even woken up, and followed by her bubby attitude. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear she was hammered when it happened.

Puck and Sam discovered that their lockers were next to each other's in West block. SCORE. However, the not-so-lucky Quinn was in East block, in between most of the hard football players. They promised to visit her, and they always keep their promises…apart from the pact Sam and Puck made never to fall in love with Quinn…easy for Sam to do…

"I hate this fricking school already" screeched Quinn, violently shoving books into her locker… "I've been hit on 7 times, and it's not even first period!"

Sam leant on her left, twirling her long curls in his forefinger, "That's a good thing Q" he smirked.

Puck never got over the fact that Quinn hated being hit on, _hated it. _He loved it though…more of her for him.

"Yea Sam, it's a compliment for sweaty assholes to be crawling all over your 'Q' right?" That was Sam's soft spot; he was her brother, effectively. Puck didn't refer to himself as her brother, made him feel incestuous for all of the weird feelings he has for her.

At the moment Sam opened the gaping hole that was his mouth, two cheerleaders approached them…linking pinkies. One looked dumbstruck, like she could be enticed by the glowing bulbs in the lights above. However, her 'pinkie friend' looked…in short vicious.

"Look at the Blondie with two doting men at her service" she sauntered over, "Giving them a lot of loving on the side?" she raised her eyebrows questionably…

There's rarely a visit from bitchy Quinn, but when her boys were involved, the girl practically moved in.

"Hm, that may be your style, seeing as you have no measurable personality in order to get _any_ guy to talk to you, but I don't think with my downstairs…so move on boobs McGee, you're making me itch with your 'Lima Heights' diseases" so she turned around in order to not maintain eye contact with the scary girl that she just basically cut to shreds.

"You think you'll survive at this school eh?" The Latina spat to the back of her neck, "but your whole, badass act doesn't get anyone's juices flowing, _unless_ you join the skanks, which is probably way above your Christian upbringing".

Let's clarify this. Quinn wears punk ass clothing. She hated all pink and cutesy clothes, ever since she never had her mom there to get her those things anymore. She wore high wasted denim shorts, shredded tights, a printed t-shirt with a rock icon sprawled across the front, and matching converse. Screw the pretty pink and cheerleader look.

Once they had all gone, Puck and Sam included…she just waited until the whole hallway was empty. And then she slammed the locker shut, at full force, and started kicking anything in sight, in pure anger. She finally yelled in frustration, until she spun around and crashed into a firm chest, that was wrapped in letterman jacket.

He had a goofy smile on his face, and pressed his hands on her forearms.

"Need a punching bag?" he smiled. Quinn could tell her was something different. Something…sweeter, and he was totally cute.

"I'm just...new that's all" she said weakly, engorged in his eyes. _They look like Puck's_.

"Let me show you around"


End file.
